Lamarr Wilson
Lamarr Wilson (born: ) is an American Tech YouTuber who is known as "The World's Funniest Tech Reporter". About Lamarr Wilson, originally from Chicago, Illinois, is a Fun Lifestyle Vlogger on his self-titled channel "Lamarr Wilson." He moved to Los Angeles in 2012 to pursue his online media career as well as hosting and acting. Lamarr appeared in the first episode of "Takei's Take," a popular series by Hollywood star George Takei of Star Trek fame. This episode resulted in the pair being nominated for and winning a 2014 Webby Award in Online Film & Video Technology for their video on Google Glass. Lamarr has appeared in multiple videos with Disney XD star Jake Short, the most notable being "Awkward Questions with Jake Short" which lives on his YouTube channel. Thru Vibe magazine, Lamarr interviewed 50 Cent while attending CES in Vegas. Lamarr has hosted two shows for Mashable.com, "Socially Awkward" & "YouTube Weekly," as well as hosting "This Week in YouTube" on the TWiT network. He has also co-hosted several times on the "What's Trending" show. Lamarr started his career in the customer service business working with technology, which got him interested in helping everyday people. This led to Lamarr working as an elementary school educator for 9 years, assisting in the education of children grades 1-8. He used comedy and a quirky/fun personality to reach the inner-city kids who struggled to learn the traditional way, which led to marked success. He also became a Technology Coordinator which enabled him to help more students at once with his passion of technology. In 2006 he left to start his own technology consulting business, working with over 50 schools in the Chicago area. He taught administrators & teachers how to integrate technology in the classroom, using the same comedic techniques to break down the barriers to learning. Lamarr discovered YouTube in 2008 and used it as a fun way to educate & entertain a greater number of people, which led to him creating fun & informative videos full time in 2011 to the present day. During his free time, Lamarr enjoys playing video games from Nintendo, Xbox, & mobile, along with gadgets, recreational reading including comic books (and their accompanying movies/tv series). He enjoys most genres of music; Michael Jackson being his all-time favorite musician/performer, & he keeps up with "what those young people are listening to." (Info from Lamarr Wilson's About.me Page) Catch Phrases Lamar Wilson is know to frequently scare his audience with a knife during unboxing videos. He opens every video with "Howya doin! Good to see ya!" and always signs off with "Byeeeeeee!". Some of his other catch phrases include, "Ssssssssssssstop it", "Pay my rent!", "LAMARR GANGG" and "Man, you crazy?!" He is also know for cackling with, or without a spinning chair behind him and long, high-pitched rants. YouTube Friends Lamarr has many YouTube friends consisting of (but not limited to) iJustine, GloZell, BlackNerdComedy, Austin Evans, Tay Zonday, Dashie, WheezyWaiter, Jon Tron, Chris Pirillo (lockergnome), Vetrina271, MKBHD, Logan Taylor and SoldierKnowsBest. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers